yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/49
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 49-وَوُضِعَ الْكِتَابُ فَتَرَى الْمُجْرِمِينَ مُشْفِقِينَ مِمَّا فِيهِ وَيَقُولُونَ يَا وَيْلَتَنَا مَالِ هَذَا الْكِتَابِ لَا يُغَادِرُ صَغِيرَةً وَلَا كَبِيرَةً إِلَّا أَحْصَاهَا وَوَجَدُوا مَا عَمِلُوا حَاضِرًا وَلَا يَظْلِمُ رَبُّكَ أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 49-Ve vudıal kitâbu fe terel mucrimîne muşfikîne mimmâ fîhi ve yekûlûne yâ veyletenâ mâli hâzel kitâbi lâ yugâdiru sagîreten ve lâ kebîreten illâ ahsâhâ, ve vecedû mâ amilû hâdırâ(hâdıren), ve lâ yazlimu rabbuke ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve vudıa : ve kondu * 2. el kitâbu : kitap * 3. fe tere : o zaman görürsün * 4. el mucrimîne : mücrimler * 5. muşfikîne : korkanlar * 6. mimmâ (min mâ) : şeylerden * 7. fî-hi : içinde * 8. ve yekûlûne : ve derler * 9. yâ veylete-nâ : yazıklar olsun bize * 10. mâli : nasıl * 11. hâzâ el kitâbi : bu kitap * 12. lâ yugâdiru : ihmal etmez, bırakmaz, bırakmıyor * 13. sagîreten : küçük * 14. ve lâ : ve olmadı, olmaz * 15. kebîreten : büyük * 16. illâ : den başka * 17. ahsâ-hâ : onu sayıyor, hesap ediyor * 18. ve vecedû : ve buldular * 19. mâ amilû : yaptıkları, amel ettikleri şeyler * 20. hâdıren : hazır olarak * 21. ve lâ yazlimu : ve zulmetmez * 22. rabbu-ke : senin Rabbin * 23. ehaden : bir kimse Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 49-Kitap ortaya konmuştur, suçluları görürsün ki o kitapta yazılı olan şeyler yüzünden korku içinde ve eyvahlar olsun bize derler, ne biçim kitap bu, ne küçük bir şey bırakmış, ne büyük, hepsini de sayıp dökmüş ve ne yaptılarsa hepsini de karşılarında bulurlar ve Rabbin hiçbir kimseye zulmetmez. Ali Bulaç Meali * 49-(Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu günahkarların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle korkuya kapıldıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp döküyor?" Yapıp ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez. Ahmet Varol Meali * 49-Kitap (önlerine) konulmuştur. Suçluların onun içindekilerden dolayı korkuya kapıldıklarını görürsün. "Yazık bize! Bu kitaba da ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük hiçbir şey bırakmayıp saymış" derler. Yaptıklarını karşılarında bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye haksızlık etmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 49-Amel defteri ortaya konunca, suçluların, onda yazılı olanlardan korktuklarını görürsün, 'Vah bize, eyvah bize! Bu defter nasıl olmuş da küçük büyük bir şey bırakmadan hepsini saymış!' derler. İşlediklerini hazır bulurlar. Rabbin kimseye haksızlık etmez. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 49-Kitap ortaya konur. Suçluları, kitabın içindekilerden korkuya kapılmış görürsün. “Eyvah bize! Bu nasıl bir kitaptır ki küçük, büyük hiçbir şey bırakmadan hepsini sayıp dökmüş!” derler. Onlar bütün yaptıklarını karşılarında bulurlar. Senin Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 49-Kitap ortaya konmuştur: Suçluların, onda yazılı olanlardan korkmuş olduklarını görürsün. «Vay halimize! derler, bu nasıl kitapmış! Küçük büyük hiçbir şey bırakmaksızın (yaptıklarımızın) hepsini sayıp dökmüş!» Böylece yaptıklarını karşılarında bulmuşlardır. Senin Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez. Edip Yüksel Meali * 49-Kitap ortaya konmuştur. Suçluların onun içeriğinden korkuya kapıldığını ve 'Bize yazıklar olsun, meğer bu kitap küçük büyük hiç bir şeyi bırakmayıp saymış,' dediklerini görürsün. Yaptıkları her şeyi önlerinde hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye haksızlık etmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 49-Defter de (ortaya) konulmuştur; artık suçluların korku yüzünden heyecan içinde titrediklerini görürsün. Ve şöyle derler: «Vay halimize! Bu nasıl defter ki, ne küçük koymuş, ne büyük, hepsini saymış dökmüş!» Ve bütün yaptıklarını hazır bulmuşlardır; Rabbin kimseye zulmetmez. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 49-Defter de konulmuştur, artık o mücrimleri görürsün bulundukları haileden halecanlar içinde titreşiyor ve diyorlardır: «Eyvah bize! bu defter de ne acayib ne küçük komuş ne büyük hepsini zaptetmiş» ve bütün yaptıklarını hazır bulmuşlardır, Rabbın kimseye zulmetmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 49-Ve kitap (suhuf-u âmâl) meydana konmuştur. Artık günahkârları, onda olanlardan dolayı korkar kimseler görürsün ve derler ki: «Eyvah bizlere! Bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bir şey bırakmaksızın hepsini saymış, tesbit etmiş!» Ve yapmış oldukları şeyleri hazır buldular ve Rabbin hiçbir kimseye zulmetmez. Muhammed Esed * 49-Ve (o Gün, herkesin dünyada yapıp ettiklerine dair) sicil(ler) önlerine konduğunda, suçluların orada (yazılı) olanlardan irkildiklerini görürsün; "Vah bize! Nasıl bir sicilmiş bu! Küçük, büyük hiçbir şey bırakmamış, her şeyi hesaba geçirmiş!" derler. Ve yapıp ettikleri her şeyi (kaydedilmiş olarak) önlerinde bulurlar; ve Rabbinin kimseye haksızlık yapmadığını (anlarlar). Suat Yıldırım * 49-İşte herkesin hesap defteri önüne konuldu. Mücrimlerin defterdeki kayıtlardan korktuklarını ve şöyle dediklerini görürsün: "Eyvah bize! Bu deftere de ne oluyor? Ne küçük komuş, ne büyük, yazılmadık şey bırakmamış!" Böylece yaptıkları her şeyi yanlarında buldular. Şu kesin ki Rabbin kimseye zulmetmez. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 49-Kitap (ortaya) konulmuştur. Suçluların onun içindekilerden korkarak: "Vah bize, bu Kitaba da ne oluyor, ne küçük ne de büyük hiçbir şey bırakmıyor, her (yaptığımız) şeyi sayıp döküyor!" dediklerini görürsün. Yaptıklarını hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin kimseye zulmetmez. Şaban Piriş Meali * 49-Kitap ortaya konulduğunda suçluların onda (kayıtlı) olandan korktuklarını görürsün. Eyvah bize, bu kitap büyük küçük demeden hepsini olduğu gibi ortaya koyuyor. Yaptıklarını hazır bulurlar, Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 49-Kitap ortaya konmuştur. Mücrimleri onda yazılı olandan korkar halde görürsün. 'Eyvah bize,' derler. 'Bu kitabın hali ne? Küçük büyük hiçbir şeyi eksik bırakmadan hepsini sayıp dökmüş!' Böylece, yaptıkları herşeyi önlerinde bulurlar. Rabbin ise hiç kimseye haksızlık yapmaz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 49-Kitap ortaya konulmuştur. Günahkârların, onun içindekilerden korkup ürpererek şöyle dediklerini görürsün: "Vay başımıza! Ne biçim kitap bu! Ne küçük bırakmış ne büyük. Hepsini sayıp dökmüş!" Yapıp ettiklerini hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmiyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 49- And the Book (of Deeds) will be placed (before you); and thou wilt see the sinful in great terror because of what is (recorded) therein; they will say, "Ah! woe to us! what a Book is this! It leaves out nothing small or great, but takes account thereo M. Pickthall (English) * 49- And the Book is placed, and thou seest the guilty fearful of that which is therein, and they say: What kind of a book is this that leaveth not a small thing nor a great thing but hath counted it! And they find all that they did confronting them, and thy Lord wrongeth no one. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 49- O gün herkesin amel defteri ortaya konulmuştur. Ey Muhammed! Günahkârların, amel defterlerinden korkarak: "Eyvah bize! Bu nasıl deftermiş ki, büyük küçük hiçbir şey bırakmadan hepsini saymış dökmüş" dediklerini görürsün. Onlar, bütün yaptıklarını hazır bulmuşlardır. Senin Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *49. Ve Gün, herkesin dünyada yapıp-ettiklerine dair sicil(ler) önlerine konduğunda, suçluların orada (yazılı) olanlardan irkildiklerini görürsün; "Vah bize! Nasıl bir sicilmiş bu! Küçük, büyük hiçbir şey bırakmamış, her şeyi hesaba geçirmiş!" derler.Ve yapıp-ettikleri her şeyi (kaydedilmiş olarak) önlerinde bulurlar; ve Rabbinin kimseye haksızlık yapmadığını anlarlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *49. Ve kitap -amel defterleri meydana- konmuştur. Artık günahkarları onda olanlardan dolayı korkar kimseler görürsün ve derler ki: Eyvah bizlere!. Bu kitaba ne oluyor ki: Küçük, büyük bir şey bırakmaksızın hepsini, saymış, tesbit etmiş!. Ve yapmış oldukları şeyleri hazır buldular ve Rabbin hiçbir kimseye zulm etmez. 49. (Ve) o kıyamet gününde (kitap) herkesin amel defteri meydana (konmuştur) herkesin amel defteri ya sağ veya sol tarafından eline verilecektir. (Artık günahkarları) ahiret âleminde (onda) o amel defterlerinde yazılı (olanlardan dolayı korkar kimseler görürsün) o kitaplarda yazılı olan çirkin, kâfirce amellerinden dolayı Allah katında azaba ve insanlar katında da zillete uğrayacaklarını anlayarak titrer dururlar, (ve) o günahkârlar (derler ki: Eyvah bizlere!.) Ey helakimiz!. Nerdesin? Gel, artık şu korkunç âleti görmeğe takatimiz kalmadı, (bu kitaba ne oluyorki) bu ne kadar kapsamlı bir amel defteri ki (küçük, büyük birşey bırakmaksızın hepsini saymış, tesbit etmiş) dünya kitaplarında bu kadar kapsamlı kayıtlar, malûmat düşünülemez; herkesin en küçük, basit, bir ameli dahi, meselâ: Tebessümü, kahkahası, birisine merhamet veya düşmanlık gözüyle bakmış olması bile o kitapta tesbit edilmiştir. (Ve) o mahşere sevk olunanlar, dünyada iken (yapmış oldukları şeyleri) iyi ve kötü amelleri, o kitaplarda (hazır) yazılmış, tesbit edilmiş (buldular) haklarında ilâhî delil, ilâhî adalet bu şekilde de tecelli etmiş olacaktır, (ve Rabbin hiçbir kimseye zulmetmez.) Herkesin hakettiğine göre muamele yapar, İyi kullarını fazlasıyla ilâhî lütuflarına nail buyurur. Kâfir ve günahkâr olanları da hakettikleri azaplara kavuşturur. 0 Yüce Mabudun her emir ve yasağı, her sevab ve cezası birer hikmet ve adalet gereğidir. Buna inanmışızdır. Elbette melekler gibi ilâhî emre riayet edenler, mükâfata kavuşacaklardır. Şeytan gibi emre muhalefet edenler de lâyık oldukları kötü sona kavuşacaklardır, İşte Kur'an'ı Kerim de insanlığa bunu haber veriyor.